Crystal Peak
Crystal Peak is a huge glittering mountain located to the east of Dirtmouth.Crystal Peak map description: "A map of Crystal Peak, the huge shining mountain that looms behind Dirtmouth."Wanderer's Journal, p. 78. Mines were carved into the peak to obtain the area's precious crystals.Elderbug: "Up to the old mines they carved into the peak I suppose." Description Crystal Peak contains extensive tunnels throughout the mountain which were used to mine its crystals. The crystals are present across the entire area, with some tunnels having crystals lining the top and bottom of the cavern. Conveyor belts can be found in many rooms which transport the crystal shards. In the centre of Crystal Peak is a bench with the boss Crystal Guardian. Its second form, Enraged Guardian, is located above this room, although the Monarch Wings are required to access it. A Mask Shard can be found after this boss fight. A lift to the northwest of Crystal Peak connects the area to Dirtmouth. On the summit of the mountain stands a statue of the Radiance which holds a Pale Ore. In the east part of the area are tunnels filled with old mining golems, one of which contains the ability Crystal Heart. Further below this room is a Snail Shaman temple where the spell Descending Dark can be obtained. A nearby chasm leads to the Resting Grounds. Lore In Hallownest's prime, Crystal Peak's mines supplied the kingdom's cities with a constant supply of crystals.Wanderer's Journal, p. 79. The crystal ore contains energy, not as powerful as Soul but less lethal.Quirrel: "The crystal ore is said to contain a sort of energy, not as powerful as the soul the city dwellers harnessed but far less lethal." Besides regular bug miners who mined the crystals with their claw-picks, creatures such as the Shardmites and Glimbacks were used to carry around carts and machines.Wanderer's Journal, p. 82.Glimback Hunter's Journal entry: "The bugs of Hallownest used to force these creatures to carry around their carts and machines."Husk Miner Hunter's Journal entry: "Remains of a bug drawn to the Crystal Peak for its precious crystal. Its claw-pick now doubles as a fierce weapon." When the Infection took hold, many of the miners died and were subsequently reanimated.Crystallised Husk Hunter's Journal entry: "Remains of a bug who died amongst the crystals. Animated by a strange force," Their husks were imprinted with strong purpose, causing them to continue mining even after death.Quirrel: "Did it sadden you to see those miners below, still labouring at their endless task? Even overcome, strong purpose has been imprinted upon their husks." The crystals themselves have a strange power hidden within them. They glow in the darkness, and there is a bright point of searing heat inside each of them. The crystals can refract light and also emit a very soft singing sound.Whispering Root in Crystal Peak: "...Light refracted...."''Crystallised Husk Hunter's Journal entry: ''"They gleam and glow in the darkness, a bright point of searing heat in each one. They sing too, if you listen. Very softly..." How to access Crystal Peak can be accessed from two rooms in the very east of the Forgotten Crossroads. One room has a toll gate leading to Crystal Peak which can be opened for , but it requires the Lumafly Lantern to be able to interact with it. The other access point to Crystal Peak contains a breakable floor which can be destroyed with Desolate Dive. |Boss1 = Crystal Guardian |Boss2 = Enraged Guardian |Loot1_FileName = Icon HK Crystal Heart|Loot1_Name = Crystal Heart |Loot2_FileName = Deep Focus |Loot3_FileName = Mask Shard|Loot3_Amount = 1 |Loot4_FileName = Shopkeeper's Key |Loot5_FileName = Grub|Loot5_Amount = 6 |Loot6_FileName = Whispering Root|Loot6_Amount = 1|Loot6_Description = 21 Essence |Loot7_FileName = Wanderer's Journal|Loot7_Amount = 1 |Loot8_FileName = King's Idol|Loot8_Name= King's Idol|Loot8_Amount = 1 |Loot9_FileName = Geo Deposit|Loot9_Amount = 16 |Loot10_FileName = Geo Chest|Loot10_Amount = 1|Loot10_Description= |Loot11_FileName = Soul Totem|Loot11_Amount = 5 |Loot12_FileName = Rancid Egg|Loot12_Amount = 3}} Sub-area: Hallownest's Crown The very summit of the mountain, Hallownest's Crown is covered with mysterious glyphs which emit a radiant light.Wanderer's Journal, p. 81. The glyphs are written in an unknown language, with some of them depicting winged creatures. A statue of the Radiance stands at the precipice, looming over the town of Dirtmouth. It contains a rare Pale Ore. Hallownest's Crown is accessible by either using Monarch Wings or bouncing off enemy projectiles. Sub-area: Crystallised Mound Crystallised Mound is an ancient abandoned temple found deep within Crystal Peak which is older than the mines surrounding it.Wanderer's Journal, p.80. It was home of the Snail Shaman's fourth aunt who became encased in crystal after meditating too long within.Snail Shaman: "You didn't perchance visit my fourth aunt? She makes her home beside that Crystal Mount." Breaking the crystal she is trapped in grants the Descending Dark Spell. Entering this area requires Desolate Dive to break the floor. The Lumafly Lantern is recommended for the dark area right before the Mound. Crystal Heart or the Monarch Wings is also required to cross the chasm leading to it. 01.png!Upper entrance from Forgotten Crossroads |Image2=Screenshot HK 02.png!Conveyor belts transporting crystals |Image3=Screenshot HK 03.png!Bottom room of the peak |Image4=Screenshot HK 04.png!Room filled with crushers |Image5=Screenshot HK 05.png!Open crystal passage |Image6=Screenshot HK 06.png!Area that connects to Dirtmouth |Image7=Screenshot HK 07.png!Room that overlooks Dirtmouth where Quirrel can be encountered |Image8=Screenshot HK 08.png!First mining golem |Image9=Screenshot HK 09.png!Laser emitting crystals |Image10=Screenshot HK 10.png!Third mining golem where Crystal Heart can be found |Image11=Screenshot HK 11.png!One of the vertical passages |Image12=Screenshot HK 12.png!Large room in the north-eastern end |Image13=Screenshot HK 13.png!The glowing stones at Hallownest's Crown |Image14=Screenshot HK 14.png!The Radiance statue at Hallownest's Crown containing Pale Ore |Image15=Screenshot HK 15.png!Entrance to Crystallised Mound |Image16=Screenshot HK 16.png!Snail Shaman in Crystallised Mound}} Trivia * Using the Dream Nail on the statue of the Radiance on Hallownest's Crown will yield the line: :"...Remember... Light..." fr:Mont Cristal ru:Кристальный пик pt:Pico de Cristal